


spin the bottle with the v3 kids

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gay, Kising, M/M, Spin the Bottle, That is all, its ouma not oma smh, korekiyo gets thrown into a wall, ouma gets flustered easily, stupid parings, tagging is hard, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: read the tags and youll understandmaybeprobably notbut i hope you all enjoy anyway!





	spin the bottle with the v3 kids

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this spur of the moment fanfic  
> also the format was a big fuck you in my face and im sorry about that ao3 decided that it hated me lmao  
> also also theres a reason they spun the bottle in that order

Kaede sat in her room, bored out of her mind. She twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers and thought about what she could do to cure her boredom. Suddenly, she had an idea. Her eyes traveled to her phone. Even though the class was going to kill her, she thought that this was gonna be fun. She grabbed her phone and called her best friend.  
"Hey Shuichi!" She said cheerfully.  
"H-hello Kaede-san." He responded.  
"Soooo, I have an idea for something we could do today as a class!"  
"What is it?"   
Kaede giggled in response and said,   
"it's a surprise! Just..can you get the class over here?"  
"Uhh..ok, I'll do that"  
-click-  
Kaede smiled to herself.  
They were definitely going to kill her for this.   
Five minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered it.  
"Oh hey Amami-kun, Shirogane-San!"  
"Hello Akamastu-San! Saihara-kun said to come here, but I'm just plain confused. What's your 'idea'?"  
"It's a surprise! You two just make yourselves at home while I wait for the others." Tsumugi then walked over and flopped on Kaedes bed, causing Rantaro to chuckle.  
"Hey, Amami-kun?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do.." Kaede started to smirk. "Do you have a bottle or something like that?" The look on Rantaros face was priceless.  
"Are...are we playing spin the bottle?" He asked in horror, making Kaede giggle at his tone of voice.   
"Maybe~" Tsumugi perked up and said.  
"That's just plain silly. Why would we do that?"   
"It'll be fun!"   
"No it won't! With my luck, I'll have to kiss Ouma-kun, or something."  
"Commmeeee onnnnn Amami-Kun! It'll get us closer to the class!" Kaede poked his cheek a bit before he huffed in defeat.   
"I don't have any bottles on me...I'm sure Ouma-kun will, though.."  
"Alright! You guys are gonna have fun, I know it!"  
"But now I'm just plain nervous.." before anyone could say anything else, there was another knock on the door.   
"May I come in, Akamatsu-San?"  
"Of course Tojo-San!" Kirumi opened the door, accompanied by Ryoma.  
"Run while you still can!" Rantaro shouted at them.  
"Shut up! It's gonna be fun, mark my words."   
"May I ask what we're doing?"  
"It's a suprise!"  
"We're just going to plainly play spin the bottle..."   
"O-oh"  
"Oh hell no" Ryoma said, and then turned to leave.   
"Hoshi-Kun!" Kaede yelled, and then grabbed his beanie.   
"Kill me."  
"No, you're playing like everyone else!" She then pulled him inside and closed the door.  
"I will play too, if that is what you wish."  
"Yay! Ok so, so far we have me, Amami-Kun, Shirogane-San, Hoshi-Kun, and Tojo-San."   
"There's still a lot more people"  
"What's Chabashira-San gonna think?"  
"She'd just plainly say no, of course."  
"Nyahahahah! The doors unlocked!" Kaede gasped, and Rantaro screamed a little.  
"Yonaga-San! You scared me!" Angie didn't seem to care.  
"Sooo, we're playing spin the bottle, hmm? Let us all pray that Atua will chose good counterparts."  
"How about no" Ryoma responded.   
"Guys!" Kaede puffed her cheeks out. "It's a suprise! So while everyone comes I need you all to not spoil it!" Everyone sighed and said fine. Slowly, the others came into her room.   
"So, Akamatsu-chan! What did you drag me here to do? I'm a busy man, you know!"   
"Shut up you degenerate!"   
"Well.." Kaede responded. "I was thinking we could all play spin the bottle!" There was silence.  
"...what?"  
"Leave the practical jokes to me, ok?"   
"Gonta thinks it's ungentlemanly to play game like that."  
"We're playing it and I won't take no for an answer!" Kaede yelled, sick of having to persuade every. Single. Person.   
"Well then..let's just get this over with.." Shuichi said, defeated.  
"Alright you fuckwads! At least one of you will get the pleasure of kissing the gorgeous girl genius!"   
"Shut up you burnt chocolate bar."   
"Nyeh..Akamatsu-San..do you need a bottle?"   
"Yes! Thanks, Yumeno-San." Himiko then reached into her bag and pulled out an empty water bottle.  
"I enchanted this one with my magic."   
"Sure." Maki mumbled under her breath.   
"Alright everyone! I assume you all know how to play?"  
"Of fucking course!"  
"Ok!" Kaede clapped her hands together. "Amami-Kun, can you go first?"   
"What?! Why me?!"   
"Come on! I'll go after you." Rantaro huffed and grabbed the bottle. He spun it, and it landed on...  
Tsumugi.   
Kokichi started to giggle, as Tsumugi didn't say a word.  
"Look at you Shirogane-chan! You gotta kiss the 'normie'!~" Rantaro looked at her and mouthed 'sorry'.  
Then he walked across the circle that they made and knelt in front of Tsumugi. He pecked her lips softly as she gasped. Her face heated up and Rantaro was rivaling a tomato in color.   
"I hate you with a burning passion Akamatsu-San."   
"Me too." Rantaro ignored the giggles coming from the other classmates and sat down in his spot.   
"Alright, it's my turn now!" Kaede enthusiastically grabbed the bottle from Rantaro and spun it. It landed on...  
Miu.  
"Fuck yeah! I got the hot one!" Kaede blushed as she got up and sat down across from Miu. She leaned in to simply peck her lips, but Miu had different ideas. The inventor grabbed the  
The inventor grabbed the pianists collar and kissed her back. There was a whistle, from Kokichi or Rantaro probably. Finally, Miu let her go. She smirked at Kaedes loss of words. Then Kaede got up and walked back to her spot, still not saying a word, and still blushing up a storm.   
"Fuck it, I have nothing to lose" Ryoma said, then he grabbed the bottle. It landed on...  
Shuichi.  
"U-uh!" Shuichi stammered. Ryoma got up and pressed his lips to Shuichis.   
"Nishishishi~ Saihara-chan looks like a strawberry!~"   
"Shut up Ouma-kun." Ryoma said, pulling his lips away. Shuichi pulled his hat over his eyes. Kaede giggled along with Kokichi.   
"I shall go next, if no one else wants to." Kirumi suggested. Ryoma then handed the bottle to her. She spun it and it landed on...  
Ryoma.  
"Oh"  
"O-oh"  
"Uhh.." Kirumis face flushed. She took a breath, wiped her hands on her skirt, and walked over to Ryoma. there were a few whistles. She pecked his lips and got up, still regaining her composure.   
"That was boooorrrrriiiiiinnnngggg~" Ouma whined.   
"Well, when it is your turn, you can make your kiss 'not boring'." Kirumi said, a small smile appearing on her face.   
"Atua is telling Angie to go next!"   
"Alright!" Kaede said, and then she took the bottle and handed it to Angie.   
"Nyahahaha! Let us pray to Atua that I don't have to kiss someone bad!" She said cheerfully, causing Ouma to cough. She ignored him and spun it. It landed on...  
Kaede.  
"O-Kay!~" Angie smiled as Kaede shifted uncomfortably. The artist walked over to her, put her hands around Kaedes face, and put her lips to the pianists. It wasn't as uncomfortable as some of the other ones, but Angie was a pretty...vocal kisser. Eventually, Angie pulled away, licking her lips. She murmured to herself "thank Atua.." Kaede giggled, then Angie pulled herself up and walked back to her spot.   
"I think Aikido-chan should go next!~" Ouma singsonged.   
"No way in hell.."  
"Whaaat?~ are you scareeedd?~"  
"No! I just don't want to kiss a degenerate like you!" Ouma then crawled over to her and whispered in her ear.  
"Buut~ if you don't do it you won't get a chance to kiss Himiko~" Then Tenko slapped him in the face. Everyone gasped.   
"OW."   
"That's not very gentlemanly Chabashira-San!"   
"Give me the fucking bottle.."   
"O-Kay!~ here to you Tenko-San!~" Angie smiled and tossed the bottle to the aikido master. Tenko sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on...  
Korekiyo.  
"Pffftttthahahahahahahahahaha!" Ouma burst out laughing, as All the color drained from Tenkos face. Korekiyo smiled and pulled his mask down, revealing his fabulous lipstick.   
"No."  
"I'm sorry Chabashira-San, but you have to.." Kaede said sympathetically. Tenko glared daggers at Ouma as she got up and walked over to Korekiyo. She knelt down and tried to simply kiss his cheek but Korekiyo turned his head, causing the girl to kiss his lips. Tenko immediately pulled away and smacked him in the face.  
"Kekekekeh." Tenko threw him in the wall and walked back.   
"Uhh..." Shuichi stammered. "Should...should we help him?"   
"Nah" Miu simply said. Everyone agreed.  
"I will go next..." Korekiyo said, his voice radiating pain.   
"Ah..ok" Kaede said, grabbing the bottle from Tenko and handing it to Korekiyo. He spun it and it landed on...  
Kirumi.  
"Alright.." Korekiyo got up and walked over to Kirumi.  
"So should we call you dad now?"   
He rolled his eyes, pulled his mask down, and softly kissed the maid. Kirumi gasped and he took that as his queue to slip his tongue into her mouth. Kiibo coughed and said   
"I am sorry..but there are children present?" He gestured to Himiko, and to the fact that he was covering her eyes with his metallic hands. Kirumi pulled away, her face red.  
"I...apologize, that was unprofessional of me." Kirumi bowed her head as Korekiyo walked back to his spot. Miu got up and shouted  
"I'm gonna fucking go next you dickturds!!"   
"Oh no.." Miu ignored the protests and spun the bottle. It landed on...  
Kiibo.   
There were sighs of relief. If Kiibos metallic skin could blush, he would be the color of a fire truck.   
"Fuck yeah!" She walked over to the robot and knelt down in front of him. The inventor grinned and pressed her lips to Kiibos. It started off soft and innocent, but Miu couldn't hold herself back. Her tongue licked the robots 'lips'. Kiibo pulled back, causing Miu to gasp. He buried his face in his hands and did the robot equivalent of blushing. Ouma took the bottle and shoved it into Gontas hand.   
"Cmoonnnn Gonta-chan! Spin it!"   
"But is ungentlemanly to kiss person without consent!"   
"It's ok Gonta! No matter who it lands on, they'll be ok with you kissing them!" Kaede chirped in.   
"Ok..." Gonta hesitantly took the bottle and spun it. It landed on...  
Maki.  
"U-uh.." Gonta got up and very quickly pecked her at the cheek. She covered her mouth and giggled slightly.  
"That's too pure."   
"That was boring! Gimme the bottle and I'll show you how it's done!" Ouma grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on...  
Kaito.  
"..."  
"Oh fuc  
Oh fuck."   
"Aww maannn! Now I have to kiss the the idiotttt!" He huffed and walked over to Kaito. He sat down in front of the astronaut. If you squint, there was a faint blush on the leaders face. Kokichi pressed his lips to Kaito. Kaito recoiled on impact but then softened into it. He even kissed Kokichi back, causing the leader to gasp slightly. The astronaut pulled away, his face red. He offered the the man in front of him a small smile, in which he returned. The leader got up and sat back down in his spot.   
"You know what? I'm gonna go next!" Kaito said, putting his fists together. Kokichi tossed the bottle to him. He spun it and It landed on...  
Kokichi.  
"Huh?"   
"Oh..."Kokichi smirked.   
"THIS BOTTLE IS RIGGED!" Kaito yelled, but got up nonetheless. He walked over to the leader and knelt down in front of him. Kaito cupped the others face in his hands. Kokichi gasped slightly and he started avoiding eye contact like the plague as he blushed. Kaito chuckled slightly and pushed his lips to the embarrassed other. The leader kissed him back, grabbing the astronauts collar.   
"So..has the ship sailed?" Tsumugi asked, breaking the silence.  
"Do they have a ship name?" Kaede asked in response.   
"Hmm...Oumota?"   
"You have a ship name for us?!" Kaito asked, pulling away.   
"Jeeez..it's not canon! The only reason I kissed him is because the bottle landed on him!" Ouma responded, crossing his arms and pouting.   
Tsumugi sighed and said, "Alright...I suppose I'll plainly go next.." Kaito handed her the bottle and she spun it. It landed on...  
Himiko.   
"O-oh..alright then!"  
"Nyeh...I'll make sure it's not uncomfortable with my magic.." Himiko spoke tiredly. Tsumugi walked over and knelt in front of the small mage. She took a move from Kaito and cupped the others face in her hands. Himikos face heated up as she tried to keep eye contact. Tsumugi gently kissed the other, keeping a calm exterior but freaking out on the inside.   
"I don't think your magic worked, Himiko." Shuichi said playfully.  
"Nyeeeehhhhh..."   
"I guess I will go next." Kiibo suggested, somewhat timidly.  
"Alright!" Kaede took the bottle from Tsumugi and handed it to Kiibo. He spun it and it landed on...  
Angie.  
"Nyahahah! Ok, Atua and I can work with this!"   
"Ah..o-ok.." Kiibo moved over to Angie and pushed some of her hair out of her face. He kissed her gently, causing her to blush. Miu shifted around a bit. Angie pulled away, her face very red.   
"I'm gonna go next.." Himiko said.   
"Ok." Kiibo handed her the bottle and she spun it. It landed on...  
Tenko.   
"H-huh?" Tenko giggled happily. Himiko blushed. It's obvious she's uncomfortable. She got up and sat down in front of the Aikido master. Himiko kissed the others lips, as Tenko grabbed her shirt collar. The magician gasped slightly. Tenko smiled against Himikos lips. Himiko pulled away and whispered, "I don't know how to kiss that well..." causing Tenko to giggle. "You did fine, Yumeno-San! Better than that degenerate male!" Her head turned to Korekiyo, who covered his face with his hat. He didn't really want to get thrown into the wall again. Tsumugi started to nudge Maki, making the assassin roll her eyes.  
"Come on Harukawa-San! Spin it!" The cosplayer said. Maki rolled her eyes again and sighed.   
"Fine, if it will get all of you off my back." She snatched the bottle from Himiko and spun it. It landed on...  
Kaito.  
"Of course." Kaito started to laugh, his face a bit red. Maki blushed and waked over to Kaito. She kissed him on the cheek. It would be awkward if she kissed his lips, seeing as they're both gay.   
"Ok Shuichi! It's your turn!" Kaede put her hands together.  
"What?! Why me?!"  
"Everyone else already did it, you're the only one left." Shuichi put his hand on his hat and sighed.  
"Fine..." he grabbed the bottle and spun it. The final spin landed on...  
Rantaro.  
"Uh...o-ok.." Shuichi awkwardly got up and sat in front of the green haired man. Rantaro chuckled a little. Shuichi pecked his lips slightly, blushing like mad. Ouma sighed and said "that was boring...very anticlimactic."   
"Well, how about you kiss Momota-kun again?" Tsumugi said, nudging his arm.  
"H-huh?! No way." He responded, crossing his arms.   
"Yeah, he's not gonna kiss me again." Kaito said, moving towards the other. "Because I'm gonna kiss him first."  
"Wha-" Kokichi was cut off by Kaito pressing his lips to the other.   
"YES YES YES!" Tsumugi chanted, throwing her hands in the air.  
"SHIP HAS SAILED!" Kaede yelled, also throwing her arms in the air. The kiss ended, and Kokichi helplessly sputtered. When he finally managed to form coherent words, the first thing out of his mouth was "MOMOTA-CHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!" Causing Kaito to laugh.   
"Well, that happened." Maki said, covering her ears.   
"Well anyway guys, that was a lot of fun!" Kaede said cheerfully.  
"I agree!"  
"It...was better than expected."  
"It was fine."  
"Atua agrees!"  
"It was horrible! I had to kiss a degenerate male!"   
"Kekekeke"  
"it wasn't boring.."  
"It was cool!"   
"Gonta agre  
Gonta agrees!"  
"Fuck yeah it was!"  
"It was ok..."  
"Nyeh..."  
"Well no matter how you feel about this, we definitely got closer as a class! Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Rantaro left Kaedes room first, followed by Ryoma. Kirumi and Korekiyo went in the direction of the labs together, causing Tsumugi to whisper 'shiiiippp'. Tenko left, dragging Himiko by her arm to the library, claiming that she 'wanted to find a magic spell that repels degenerates'. Angie skipped out of the room by herself, Gonta at her heels. Miu scooped up Kiibo and carried him out of Kaedes room, bridal style, making Tsumugi and Kaede giggle. Kokichi and Kaito walked out of the room together, probably going to Kaitos dorm. Shuichi politely said bye to Kaede, and then wandered to god knows where.   
"Hey, Akamatsu-San?"  
"Yeah, Shirogane-San?" Tsumugi picked up the bottle from the floor.  
"Shirogane-San?..." Tsumugi spun it and it landed on the only person left in the room...  
Kaede. The pianist gasped, and then giggled.  
"That's smooth, Shirogane-San." Tsumugi giggled also, then got up. She pressed her lips to the pianist, who reciprocated immediately. When the kiss finally ended, Kaede said  
"That was some final spin."


End file.
